Un mal día
by nedia
Summary: Gryffindor ha perdido. ¿Rose tendrá también esa forma de abatirse, al igual que su padre? Spoilers DH. Pelirroja y rubio!Realmente no se que poner en el summary..es cortito!


**Antención: Spoilers DH! Estos personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

**Hola: Aquí tenéis un pequeño regalito de esta pareja Rose/Scorpious. Dedicado a todos vosotros que me habéis dejado un review en "que no te soporto" y que leéis cada capitulo!**

**Espero que os guste…yo creo que es ameno, y fácil de leer. Disfrutadlo! **

**UN MAL DÍA**

El vitoreo de los ravenclaws aún se oían en la lejanía. Esa alegría contrastaba totalmente con los gestos apagados dentro del vestuario de Gryffindor.

-no importa chicos…no importa…- La voz del capitán del equipo era tan desoladora que poco podía influir esos ánimos tan faltos de esperanza.-aún podemos quedar terceros.

Algún que otro compañero dieron palmadas amistosas al capitán, que sonreía forzadamente.

Rose no podía siquiera mirar a ninguno. Habían perdido por su culpa. Porque había jugado desastrosamente. Porque no había acertado ninguna. La bludger parecía haber preferido no mantenerse ni un solo segundo entre sus manos.

Su equipo fue desapareciendo poco a poco, Angie y Dana le habían dado un beso en la mejilla de forma alentadora, pero Rose ni siquiera los había sentido.

Se encontraba tan sumamente enfermiza que le costaba respirar. Era una perdedora, y había hecho perder a su equipo.

Sentada en el banco, con el traje manchado por el barro y el pelo completamente empapado a causa de la lluvia, con la mirada perdida, parecía más bien una estatua.

Por eso no se molestó en mirar al capitán, que se había agachado hasta su altura, de rodillas.

-no pasa nada Rose.-intentaba conformarle, concederle una tregua.-has estado enferma esta semana, no has podido entrenar.-era una excusa patética. Se suponía que si eres buen jugador lo eres siempre.

La pelirroja estornudó con fuerza y pareció volver a la realidad.-quiero presentar mi dimisión.

El capitán suspiró, levantándose del suelo.-no la acepto. Es la primera vez que fallas de esta manera…¿ya vas a tirar la toalla?

Rose parpadeó intentando no llorar. Negó con la cabeza y el capitán sonrió satisfecho. –ahora dúchate, eres la única que faltas. Te dejo la llave. Cierra luego.

La chica asintió, mirando fijamente la llave plateada encima del banco de madera. Escuchó como la puerta se cerraba. Estaba sola. Por fin estaba sola y por fin las lágrimas parecían asomar a sus azules ojos.

Escuchó de nuevo un portazo, que consiguió que se levantara abrumada y se frotara los ojos con fuerza, intentando que fuera quien fuera no la viera llorar. Solo le faltaba eso para etiquetarse como una auténtica patética.

-¿Rose?

Y esa voz…esa voz solo consiguió que más lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos. Veía tan solo la mancha desfigurada de un chico alto y rubio, a quien dio la espalda y aspiró aire intentando respirar con más normalidad.

-ahora no….me voy a duchar.

-eso puede esperar.-la voz del chico sonó más cerca y ella se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido.

-tú puedes esperar.-repuso ella cruzándose de brazos.-vete al castillo, luego hablamos.

El rubio frunció el ceño y una mueca de indignación asomó en su cara. Ella pasó de él hasta alcanzar la puerta del vestuario. La abrió con frustración, pudo apreciar que aún lloviznaba y miró detenidamente al chico. Alzó las cejas y esperó a que Scorpious se largara y la dejara en paz.

Él salió con gesto decidido y colérico, y ella cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Se dejó caer sobre el banco de madera, se tapó los ojos y suspiró prolongadamente. Seguidamente, comenzó a desabrocharse las botas de quidditch y la túnica roja y amarilla, adornada con el león del valiente Gryffindor.

Se miró en el espejo. Se agachó hasta quitarse las rodilleras. Se miró de nuevo en el espejo y volvió a verse de forma desfigurada…¿otra vez estaba llorando? Sus padres no le habían enseñado a ser así…ella tenía que ser luchadora.

Tenía que buscarle el lado positivo a todo eso ¿no?...había ganado Ravenclaw…su hermano Hugo estaría muy contento.

Se apartó con el dorso de la mano las últimas lágrimas y pudo apreciarse mejor. Todavía vestía el pantalón del equipo. Se miró de lado. ¿Por qué aún encima tenía tan poco pecho? El sujetador rojo realzaba sus pequeñas formas redondeadas. Su madre siempre le había dicho que ella también había tenido poco pecho cuando tenía dieciséis años y ahora su madre estaba muy bien dotada. ¿a ella le pasaría igual?

De repente escuchó de nuevo un portazo y el paso apresurado de alguien mientras farfullaba un "me da igual lo que digas, yo sin hablar contigo no me voy".

Fue una fracción de segundo. Una fracción en la que él abrió mucho sus ojos color arena y ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Ella chilló, totalmente abatida y se apresuró a coger la túnica roja y amarilla y taparse como podía hasta la nariz.

-¿Qué haces aquí estúpido?-ladró ella retrocediendo tres pasos.

Scorpious, que se había dado la espalda, se volvió levemente sonrojado.-solo…solo quiero hablar contigo.

-¿no puedes esperar, maldita sea?-preguntó ella metiéndose detrás de la mampara de una de las duchas.

El rubio sonrió con seguridad y satisfacción. – puedes ducharte, yo te espero aquí.

Rose farfulló por lo bajo y el sonido del agua de la ducha llegó a los oídos del rubio. Éste se sentó en el banco de madera.

-no es tan grave.-dijo mirando alrededor suyo.

-¿Qué?-exclamó ella desde el otro lado de la mampara.

-que no es tan grave.-gritó él para hacerse oír por encima del agua.

El agua dejó de caer y la cabeza de la pelirroja apareció con una mueca ofendida.-¿Qué no es tan grave? Por favor pásame la bolsa de tu derecha.

El chico carraspeó mientras enrojecía y le alcanzó la bolsa por encima de la mampara.-todo el mundo tiene un día malo.-continuó el rubio.

-gracias.-masculló ella.-pero hoy no..joder... ¿Cómo he podido hacer que perdiera mi equipo?

Scorpious sonrió con dulzura. Y desvió su mirada cuando ella apareció con el pelo ondulado pegado a su cara y un vaquero muggle y una sudadera naranja con una doble c grabada en el lateral.

-toma.-dijo él tendiendo sus zapatillas marrones.-no vayas descalza.

Ella se sentó en el banco y él se levantó.-¿estas bien?

-no.-contestó ella poniéndose los calcetines.-he presentado mi dimisión.

El rubio emitió un "¿Qué?" cargado de sorpresa.-¿Por qué has hecho esa tontería?

Ella tiró una zapatilla contra la pared al no poder ponérsela. Él fue a recogerla y se agachó hasta su altura.

Rose se cruzó de brazos.-Sted no la ha aceptado, tranquilo.

Scorpious cogió la pierna de la chica y le puso la zapatilla con cariño. Ató los cordones y se puso de nuevo en pie, sacudiendo su pantalón.

-solo has tenido un mal día ¿vale?-le confió el chico pellizcándole la mejilla.-eres buena cazadora.

Ella se sonrojó y arrugó la nariz.- solo lo dices por animarme.

El chico la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Ella soltó un bufido y él una maldición.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella, estupefacta.

-que me has pisado.-repuso él con fastidio.

Rose se acercó hasta el rubio y hundió su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho. Se dejó abrazar por él.

Olía la colonia de Scorpious y eso le hizo sonreír interiormente.

Él notaba el pelo húmedo de ella entre sus manos y besó tiernamente su cabeza, humedeciéndose los labios, saboreando ese aroma frutal que ella poseía.

-lo siento.-susurró ella contra el pecho del chico. Se aferró a su camisa. Notaba como las lágrimas volvían a aparecer.

Él le revolvió el pelo con dulzura, la separó un poco, haciendo presión en sus hombros, y se agachó un poco hasta juntar sus labios con los de ella, se adueñó de su boca con una dulzura casi imposible de explicar tratándose de un Malfoy.

Ella sonrió contra su boca, sabiéndose poseedora de los labios del rubio.

-gracias.-susurró ella volviendo a esconder su cabeza en su hombro.

-ya tenía ganas.-confesó él con una sonrisa seductora.-toda una semana que no me has dejado besarte..

La puerta se volvió a abrir y ellos se separaron rápidamente, completamente colorados.

Albus traspasó la puerta, seguido de Hugo, Lily y Dana.

-ostras Sious!-exclamó el moreno acercándose al rubio. –he ido al castillo para avisarte de que iba a buscar a Rose y resulta que también estabas aquí

Scorpious alzó las cejas.-¿para avisarme?

El moreno se sonrojó.-bueno…solo he aprovechado para…ya sabes..

El rubio rodó los ojos, exasperado.-sí sí..ya se…Gina ¿no?

Lily se acercó y dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su prima.-no te preocupes Rose, el próximo lo ganaremos.

Ella sonrió y abrazó a Dana y a Lily y chocaron las manos.-ganaremos.-exclamaron efusivamente.

Hugo se acercó cuando ellas se separaron y tironeó de la manga de su hermana.-hemos tenido suerte de que hubieras estado esta semana tan resfriada.-dejo caer con una sonrisa compasiva.

-efectivamente.-contestó ella con energía. –bueno ¿Qué? …¿nos vamos a celebrar la derrota? Fiesta hay igual ¿no?

-sois unos fiesteros.-la voz del rubio hizo carcajear a las chicas.

-estáis invitados.-sugirió Dana. Miró fijamente a Hugo y le revolvió el pelo con cariño.-aunque tú no se si saldrás bien parado, enano.

Cuando todos fueron saliendo, Scorpious cogió la mano de la chica y la atrajo hacia sí. –el próximo partido es contra Slytherin.-susurró él con una sonrisa insinuante.

Ella sonrió de forma prepotente.-¿y aún tienes dudas de quien ganará?

Se puso de puntillas y le besó tiernamente la nariz. Él sonrió con astucia y le miro muy fijamente con sus ojos color arena.

La voz de Albus, nuevamente hizo que se separaran deprisa. Rose cogió las llaves plateadas, la bolsa con la ropa del partido y las botas del equipo.

Afuera la esperaba Albus y Scorpious, con un paraguas cada uno. Rose sacó la lengua de forma coqueta y se apresuró a coger del brazo a su primo.

El rubio sonrió con arrogancia.

Cierto. Había perdido. Había jugado un partido desastroso.

Pero el consuelo del rubio le había sentado muy bien, después de una larga semana sin haber podido probar sus labios.


End file.
